Fortunate Discovery: New Horizons
Life had finally resumed its normal routine for the man known as the Dark Slayer, rather as close to normal as his life could be. It had been days since Raido returned from his six months pilgrimage to deal with the three trails, these series of test had his confidence high, believing he could conquer all. However there was something Amiss when he returned home, something that not even he with all his wisdom and power was ready to digest. Raido stood defeated, and in mourning that his favorite shop which sold his breakfast sandwiches had relocated, and were no longer serving the Land of Mountain. The loss hit Raido's heart in a way no weapon could, and as he walked he dragged his feet lamenting he could stop them. I leave home for six months, and I com,e back ready to sink my teeth into a Yamagakure style- Omulette peak sandwich only to find out the business MOVED!!!! Raido said yelling in his thoughts, outwardly maintaing his usual half smile. This was an outrage, a travesty a damn shame and I intend to fix it. Raido said as his inner self regained its cooler than ice composure. All that was needed was finding where they went. A quite place to think to sense their dukkha since distance was factor here. Raido would head up to the too of the mountain, which had played a huge role in his life. At the zenith of this vast mountain , stood a clear path with flat ground and open space. A nostalgic feeling hit Raido as this mountain top witnessed Raido go from a boy, to a young man to a man. He would seek to do the same yet again. Right thrust, left thrust, round house kicks and running high kicks with movement with her feet never touching each other as she demonstrate`s the normal fighting style of karate on this clear grassy but rock plain she turned into her training field. Keeping her feet apart in all her stances. The knees are bent very slightly. There are no stances where weight rests on a leg with a completely straight knee. Yumi is seen with black long hair trailing down her back with highlights coloring white. Her facial expression was usually neutral. Yumi wore a black cloak unzipped over a black short sleeve shirt with purple stockings and high heels, as well as a mid section guard similar to that of Samurai with a sand villages headband. She has yet to respond to Raido`s arrival to the mountain but her taijutsu training has yet to end. Raido was surprised that someone else thought to come up here for training and capacity for growth. Then again he shouldn't after all this mountain was very tranquil, and secluded away from the bustling villagers in Yamagakure. Raido noticed the young women was practicing her taijutsu which seemed to have certain fluidity to it. I can see where this going Raido, are you seriously about to track down the owners of this bazaar, just to make them return back to the Hidden Mountain Village. Yama said in a tone that was rather disappointed but not surprised. Yama had remained silent for most of the venture home, however as soon as Raido returned to his natural foolishness Yama was the first to speak out on it. Being connected to Raido soul he learned that while the man was learning and growing, he was still Raido. Raido ignored Yama and actually walked up to the young women, who was much shorter than a man of Raido stature. "Well your certainly doing a good job of fighting the air in front of you, it never stood a chance" Raido said chuckling a bit, maintaining his distance. Raido was known for his humor, it was almost as if he possessed an innate ability to seek out jokes and create them on the fly regardless of the severity of a situation. Yumi Sake thrusting an open palm forward one last time before hearing a masculine voice of a tall specimen walking toward her before stopping yards away. She would turn her head half way to see him when breaking away from her stance to smile while rubbing the back of her head. "Hmpf, Well I didn`t think anyone would find me....actually I'm visiting these mountains from Sunagakure...the names Yumi and you are?" Asking. "Technically no one would I come here often to take a load off, train, think. you name it ive done it up here. Raido said smoothly. I have many names so it honestly depends on what you hear, to some I am the Dark Slayer, others the dancing fighter, but I am just Raido X you neighborhood friendly Uchiha". Raido said giving off his usual carefree answer. Raido had somewhat severed his ties of the uchiha clan and their blood stained past, both in name and reference.His true feelings for his clan were widely unknown as he neither hated nor loved his clan. He just didnt embrace it, especially since he freed himself from the curse that binds all Uchiha.. The Sharingan. "Quite a journey you took, and some marital arts to boot, what styles are you familiar with". Raido asked to quickly skip any questions about Uchiha. Yumi bringing her hands back in front of her, locking fingers as she stood in black heels. As he spoke she noticed the uchiha symbol on his jacket giving away his clan seconds before he said it and at that same time of saying it, she says it. "Well its very nice to meet you. It's actually more common now to meet an Uchiha..." Chuckling a bit. "or maybe it's just me." He went on to ask her about martial arts which was a fun topic for her, "Well I'm a traveler but I usually travel alone visiting different villages and Towns. Although I have come across some dojo`s I only found interest in mastering karate. What about yourself? Someone of your stature must have some kind of taijutsu fighting style learned." Finishing as cool winds breezes through. "As a matter fact I do, its a rare breed of martial arts one that incorporates the motions of others combined. I am a master of the Capoeira arts". Raido X said proudly unfolding his arms. "Sad to say that due to my master dying there are only two users of my fighting style so it is not a well known style, but once you see it, you never forget it". Raido X said as remembered the countless expressions of his enemies when he unleashed his rare taijutsu. "Once you see it, you`ll never forget it...hmpf." Thinking back on what was said about Capoeira, Yumi sighs while moving strains of hair from her face. "Yes I believe I`ve heard of its unique style of dancing quite actually but i never met anyone you knew it so it's safe to say that I'm honored. How Interesting...I would like fot you to train with me.... Do you have business elsewhere?" Yumi asking as she almost second guest her offer knowing his intimidating physical appearance. Sometimes she just can't help what she says. As a master of karate or a master in general, it's only natural to wonder which is more efficient. How bad could it be when having a friendly spar? The quick breeze swept the dust across the rough terrain as the rays of the sun pierces through the clouds. "...it seems the wind is picking up in these mountains wouldn't you say? Even the clouds are beginning to thicken, it may rain." Looking up at the clouded sky for just a moment. "Me?, with business thast laughable, Im on a extended vacation for the moment, and even if I wasn't I always find time to dance with a new partner". Raido X said as he placed his trademark Blade Yourkaze into the ground, the sheath of the blade digging in deep within the mountains surface. "Don't know what you heard about this style but I promise it will be nothing like what you have ever seen before. Raido X said holding up three fingers. "Capoeira comes in three forms, and your talking to the man who learned all three, and can switch it up on a coin and give you change". Raido X said as he performed the signature Ginga, the swaying movement of the capoeira which kept his body in motion making predicating his strikes or direction near impossible to guess. "Ill teach and show you all three just so you have a clear idea of the difference that goes into each one. That being said class is now in session, May I have this dance". Raido X said with his usual indifferent smile on his face. Raido lived for a good time, and finally found it after six months of nothing but trials and spirits associating to him. Yumi watching Raido`s ginga demonstration for a moment before she began demonstrating her own learned form of balancing used to create power, flexibility and movement. Each stance focus on mobility or stability. Lastly, stopping to position herself with both feet together stance. A form of kata describing detailed patterns of movements practiced that will later be demonstrated. "Alright master of this "mysterious" Capoeira art of fighting. Ready when you are..." Inhaling and then exhaling as she prepares herself for what may be the biggest taijutsu challenge yet. Raido X was master of three aspects of Capoeira, and in learning those he gathered elements from other styles, deducing what he stance meant not just from a physical standpoint, but a mental one. With each saw from left to right Raido the tactical fighter he was, read her face and stance as if her picture produced words. Her stance is one of experience, showing a strong foundation and willingness to allow me to attack first so she can defend and counter, and gain a understanding my preference. Her stance represents one of confidence, and ability to hold her own despite the lack of experience she has in checking out my style. Raido X said to himself as he finally surmised how he would play it. A contemporary style calls for a fake out, and capoeira fighters were known for their infamous ability to use feints and fakes to get one to mover swiftly in the wrong direction. As Raido quickly sawyed to his left he immeditely performed a cartwheel using no hands gracefully landing on his feet to his left and pivoted his foot turning it to the left, and throwing a left hook using the torque in his body to give it the speed and momentum he needed to progress quickly as his fist cut through the air, looking to make contact with the young women beauty face, but not to hard. This blatant attack was meant to make Yumi react quickly to defend or protect, something Raido was banking on, as the elements of his style allowed for amazing quickness in transition which would pay off in his favor should yumi be too focused on the move she did seem rather than the one she couldn't. With this Raido was going to show her how capoeira can be effective. The Taijutsu Begins Yumi`s stance while her arms were kept to her sides are kept ready for an incoming physical attack. Raido. The cartwheel kept the anticipation and then the left strike next at a speed that allowed her block and then direct away with her left arm bending raising upward above her head and her right arm staying still onto her side. She may be seen as physically unable to handle a mans strike but she is able to direct ones strike at best if necessary. Once done she`ll continue to try and read her opponents next movements. Her stance was proud and true something Raido had hoped for, using the momentum he gained not only form his own torque but the added block by Yuma he performed a series of Capoeira moves to instantly place the young lady at disadvantage. Since she elected to block with an upward motion this left her left side open to a counter attack. Using her own force of the block and redirection Raido performed a Macaco em Pé. Allowing him to go with the motion and perform an quick explosive cartwheel that placed him firmly back on her left side. by twisting his body with this ongoing kinetic power , and performing a movement similar to a graceful brea kdance he slammed his right hand into the ground and whirled both his legs around, attacking using a rasterias (leg sweep) which due to Yuma's style choice of blocking high with left her open down low. An interesting counter Raido had shown with his flexibility and quick reaction time against her. Yumi went along and blocked the first attack as the known master attempts a impressive leg sweep . As ready as she is she quickly reacted to dodge the leg sweep with a simple jump a few feet into the air. Upon landing, her attention never necessarily leaves her opponent. Her focus is mainly countering in which she believes will lead into a later courting against the slayer! Raido simply spun into a handstand and flipped back up landing on two feet. "Well you show great flexibility in your movement and stance. I can respect that, but you are too immobile. It makes reading your counters all to predictable, allowing me to improvise and move on my feet. It seems you are based on read and react fighting style, which is a powerful style allowing your opponent to expend themselves, and finding an opening based on their style". Raido X said as he folded his arms. "I know that because my style has a few properties of read and react, and counter movements as well. Raido said as he tapped on his arms. Even though you made a minimal amount of moves,, I am accustom your style". Raido was a very methodical person, always vigilant and aware. His attention to detail was nearly flawless, and his observations were usually spot on, Raido always did admit he was a better thinker on his feet. Yumi giving a light grin after hearing this Dark Slayer`s ideas on her way of fighting and stood there with he eyes closed to highlight her expression. She gets out of her stands and into an upright stance as she folds her arms nearly mocking him but not quite or intentional. "That is correct about my fighting style although its time to see you on the defensive side." Body flickering directly behind Mr. Raido X in a kneeling position before attempting the Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind) from behind. Using her quickness and agility, Yumi moves low to the ground and spinning kicks to sweep Raido off his feet. Yuna like most before her have a false grasp of Raido's abilities. Although Raido was formely a famed master of the sharingan and now his Rinnegan he needed not his enhanced sight. Raido in his recent years had become a powerful sensor. However what he could sense was unconventional, for it was not chakra, but the very dukkha of a persons soul. Dukkha is the unsatisfactory feelings of a person, all living things possessed a unique dukkha. Although the levels and patterns differed from person to person. He could sense it from a person and their movements. That being said he could see Yumi, without actually seeing Yumi. Giving him an hidden edge vs anyone making blind assaults, and guerilla style ambushes virtually useless versus the Dark Slayer. Raido simply smiled as he was going to show her how one could have eyes behind their back. Using his gifted speed in short range movement, with what appeared to be a blind flicker Raido performed a Aú Giro Sem Mâo negativa. Feinting toward the left then flipping completely away from directional path of the kick,and when he landed on her inverted side of her sweeping advance, he already had his plan. The negativa is used to negate an attack by going low to the ground on one's side, with the leg closest to the ground tucked to the chest, the other extended, supporting one's body weight with the hand, with the upper arm in a location to protect the face. Raido knew sweeping kicks better than anyone, Rasterias as they are known as in the Capoeira arts, use the momentum of the arms, and the swinging advance of the body. This same principle which empowered the spinning low kicks of Yumi would now work against her. By getting in the position to her left flank and implementing his speed. Raido managed to attack her back legs and arms with a stronger sweeping motion to throw off the rotation of her spins, which in such a close situation, would cause her to spin out of control from her own attack power. Leaving her with a grim choice, either protect her center, such as her arms and chest since she opted to go low to the ground or be spun out of control by her own force added by Raido's incoming kick. Capoeira is a inverse style, allowing one to use the esquiva techniques to evade, and attack all in the same motion. It was the ideal fighting stlye that allowed one to go from defensive to offensive in no time at all. Something that Yumi was swiftly going to see if she could not cover he left flank in time. All the while Raido had his usual flippant smile carved on his face, showing his confidence, and love for the art of taijutsu, whether the encounter was serious or sparring.